


Arena of Love

by magiclime



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, M/M, Man on man action, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiclime/pseuds/magiclime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladiator tournaments are being held in the colosseum, and Ichigo needs money. His fighting job would've been better if the infamous fighter "The King", known for his god-like appearance and wild battle-style, didn't find him so interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arena of Love

The sun rays shone brightly over the ancient runes, making the hand carved scriptures appear golden in the light. Crowds bustled through the narrow cobblestone streets of Los Noches.  
Las Noches had been nicknamed "The City of Blood", because of it's infamous gladiator colosseum. Anyone who wanted to become stronger or test their strength would travel from the ends of the World and sign up to fight in various tournaments. A rumour had spread far and wide that during the times of the killing games, when it rained, it seemed as though the drops had turned red, blood red. 

One of the most important events of the year was to take place soon. The city had become even busier than before, filled with bloodthirsty viewers waiting for the gruesome fights to begin. Not only were the fights promised to be cringe worthy, but one of the most famous heroes of "The Blood City" was to be there. They called him The King. He dominated any challenger- human or beast- and dealt them no mercy. The King famous for his God-Like features and wild battle style, was loved and feared by all the crowd. This man was also incredibly popular outside the battle ring as, Grimmjow jeagerjaques.

A toned and tanned arm reached for a glass filled with wine, hesitated, then decided to go for the whole bottle. Holding the bottle up to his lips the man began to down the drink as if it were water. A slim hand reached up to tilt the bottle so less alcohol would come out. 

The barely clothed woman to which the arm belonged began pouting, "Oh Grimmy, stop drinking so much and pay attention to me."

The man grunted and pulled the bottle away from his mouth, "Isn't the point of coming to a tavern to drink alcohol, leave me alone, and stop clingin' to me, I don't wanna catch anything down there." The man rasped cheekily in a deep tone emphasizing "down there" by motioning a square around his crotch with his hands, while giving the woman a wink.  
The woman flushed angrily and stormed out of the front doors. 

The bartender who had been watching the whole façade chuckled and said sarcastically "Oh Grimmy, you're so good at picking up women." 

Grimmjow began grinning and looked up at the man," I know, I'll teach ya, so you don't die alone." 

The man behind the desk scoffed and pretended to be taken aback, finishing his act by slapping the blue-haired man on the back of the head. Grimmjow let out a throaty laugh and finished off the bottle he had begun.

He placed two gold coins on the bar in front of him, stood up and shoved his hands inside his pockets, "Bye Urahara gotta go, duty calls." 

The bartender nodded and smiled, "Don't die you bastard, you bring in most of my customers." 

The blue-haired man grunted in response and waved before opening the wooden doors and exiting into the blaring hot desert city. He walked through the streets, he looked around, ignoring the awed stares from the townsfolk and visitors. Grimmjow gazed up at the blue sky noting that the white clouds appeared to be even more beautiful, the sun appeared brighter, and the chirping birds he usually wanted to murder would live another day. All in all he was in a good mood, mainly because today was when official fights started for the tournament. He could not wait to check out the opponents he was going to face and show off in front of. He cracked a large grin and made his way towards the colloseum.

A young boy ran, sweat ran down his collarbones as he swiveled through the mobs of people. The boy held onto something in his hand squeezing onto it with all he had,but still holding the precious object delicately. His warm honey brown eyes met with the location he wanted and he began to run faster towards the small ravished hut. 

Compared to the main heart of the city there were other districts, worn out by the constant crime and lack of money. Most of the people looked disheveled and gloomy, but bright orange made it's way down the dirt roads excitingly. He practically knocked down the already destroyed door-If you could call it that. 

An annoyed grunt came from a lump of red on the ground, "Ichigo, if I weren't on my imaginary bed with a broken foot, you'd be dead right now."

The orange haired boy looked down at the sorry lump and smiled, "Well soon enough we'll have enough money to shut you up about your annoying bed, I signed up for the tournament." 

The annoyed face of the red head quickly changed to a shocked expression,"No way. Not a chance in hell, I know that self-indulged prick is gonna be fighting!" 

Ichigo looked down at the man and scowled, his forehead creased and he let go of his grip on the crumpled paper in his hand,"Well I already signed up and it starts today, and don't lump me together with your sorry ass. I'm a way better fighter than you are Renji." 

While shooting up a glare at the orange haired kid he scoffed, rubbed his brow and then sighed "Whatever just don't get killed, plus your sisters are coming home soon and they'll break my other leg if you don't."

Ichigo waved and then walked out the door hovering long enough to add "See you later."

Ichigo's family never had a lot of money, but they managed however they could. Rengi- Who could never keep a job because of his temper- decided to join one of the tournaments, brung in money, and kept going into them. The problem was that whenever he got to the final matches, he got hurt, which halted the cash money flow. This time Ichigo decided that he would go in the red head's place. The only problem was that he didn't know how the games worked, he'd only heard about them and the devil that Rengi had never fought but hated. Ichigo wasn't unconfident though, in fact he was practically glowing. Normally his hair brought in unwanted fights, but these ones he would get payed for, because he knew he could win.

Before he knew it he was already at the colloseum, lined up with the many people joining the tournament. Ichigo stood in line for what seemed to be an eternity. The people at the gates were also tired, because they sent scouts ahead to get the line moving quicker. One of those scouts spotted Ichigo and started walking towards him. The man was bald, and his head seemed to shine in the blaring sun almost blinding the orangette.

"Your fighting number's 80, you'll be called by name in the later matches , don't think it really matters though, you'll probably be dead after the first one. What's your name orange?"

Ichigo held himself back and simply replied," Ichigo Kurosaki, what's your name baldy?" 

The man laughed sarcastically, and then stopped abruptly,"Ikkaku, i'll be the guy cleaning up your guts if they get smashed, so be a little more polite." 

He then pointed towards the colosseum gates, motioning for Ichigo to go there. Ichigo saluted mockingly and began to strut towards the main gates. He stopped about two steps away and took a deep breathe, clenched his fists and continued into the arena.

He entered a large ring with only cement covering the ground, and air that smelt of blood and sweat. The ring was filled with a variety of men from buff hooligans to skinny desperates. As Ichigo was admiring the stadiums that would be filled with bloodthirsty fans, he walked by a group of built men who snickered as he passed. Ichigo just ignored the idiots who were obviously weaker than him. 

One of the buffer men with huge tattooed arms shouted out to him "little boys shouldn't be getting into dangerous fights." 

Normally he would have let that comment go, but in the arena he couldn't let the other men think he was afraid. The orangette walked camly towards the group of brutes who were still snickering about the taunt they just came up with. 

The tattooed man raised an eyebrow and began laughing "Are you gonna' ask me to say sorry?"

The whole group around him, and others who were hoping for a fight that had accumulated around, started laughing. Ichigo however was still calmly walking towards the group until he was a breathe away from the huge bully. Before anyone knew what was happening the perpetrator was on the ground unconscious, Ichigo expecting "awes" from the crowd realized that no one was paying attention to them anymore. Instead they were looking at something that was walking towards the group.  
There was silence, except for the dirt clumps crunching under the sandals of the on comer. The strawberry blonde couldn't ignore the man who just entered the arena, he saw a ruffle of blue that he couldn't take his eyes off. Ichigo felt vulnerable in the empty spot, as if a ray of sun was just shining on him. In fact Ichigo was staring so intensely that he didn't realize that everyone had backed out of the bluenette's way except for himself. Before he had time to react the man was already in front of the teen, he was only a few steps away and yet he still towered over the boy. Ichigo shook himself out of his trance just in time to see the carnivorous leer from the terrifyingly beautiful face that was now above him.

"I want to fight you... " The god in front of him said in a deep voice, that was as smooth as silk, "The name's Grimmjow, what's yours cutie?"

Ichigo felt like he was being cooked under this good looking idiots cyan eyes, his cheeks felt hot and he knew he was blushing. However the orangette would rather die than let the walking greek statue in front of him know that the pet name affected him. He attempted to cover up his thoughts with anger, remembering that he was in a gladiator arena.

Ichigo glared up at the taller man, "M-my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, you sausage." 

The teen cursed himself for stuttering and his shitty comeback while backing up a few steps, his senses were telling him that the man in front of him was dangerous. Just as Ichigo had regained his personal space, crunching sand caught his attention. Grimmjow was moving forward again, but this time he came closer than before, his face almost an inch away from the glaring boy's face. Ichigo didn't want to back down, but he felt as if the titan of a man in front of him was actually a panther cornering it's prey. 

Grimmjow's perfectly shaped eyes had never once left the face of the orange haired boy, in fact after looking at it for so long he began thinking that the teen sort of resembled a small animal, like an orange hamster. Grimmjow enjoyed playing with this one... he was feisty and maybe even stronger than himself... the last statement was too much,but nevertheless the kid was tough. The blue haired man took it upon himself to scope his opponents out, and this one had toned lean legs that travelled for miles under his tunic. Ichigo was doing the same, admiring the large broad frame of the perfectly sculpted being in front of him. 

"Your name is fuckin' Berry?" The larger man said while laughing, showing his predatory canine teeth as he did.

Ichigo bristled at the comment and retorted, "Another fricken nickname, if anything I should be calling you kitten, since you look like a fucking animal."

The orangette decided to go for a punch a second after stating what he realized wasn't even an insult, to win back what very little pride he had left. The experienced fighter grinned and grabbed Ichigo's arm, pulling the boy with the momentum of his own punch closer. Ichigo's nose hit what seemed like steel, but soon noticed that it was not metal but Grimmjow's broad chiseled chest. 

Before the smaller male had a chance to do anything Grimmjow whispered into his ear, "Awww you're so cute when your mad, and thanks for the compliment Berry."

Well... there went all his pride. The orangette shoved the bully away, using less force than he probably should have, but enough to bruise a normal person's ribs. The bluenette looked almost amused by everything the berry tried to do to get away from him, but his leer turned into a frown when he heard an annoying ringing sound. 

"Looks like play time is over. I'm looking forward to fighting you, Berry." Grimmjow said while reverting his frown back to a shit-eating grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo homies, I've been craving writing a gladiator themed fic, and here it is. Tell me what you think of the set up! lemon will come later  
> I don't own bleach or any of the characters, sadly


End file.
